


【周迦】假如给我三天光明

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 《无有乡》续篇，接在《Wild Ride》之后回到迦勒底后的周迦的故事主题是庄生梦蝶，与海伦凯勒其实无关
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 22





	1. Day 1 Side: D/R

所有故事从一个吻开始，在此之前的一切，他都不知道究竟是真实发生过，还是只存在于他的脑中。

他弯下了腰，粗糙的拇指抚过迦尔纳的耳洞。金色的日轮耳坠在他手里沉甸甸的，而迦尔纳低着头，垂着眼，纤长的睫毛在白皙的脸上投出一小片影子，把艳红的下眼线都染深了，衬得青绿色的眼更是如不曾被人碰触过的古潭之水。这叫他看起来是如此的乖巧，仿佛一株被神所爱的月桂，用白色的枝和叶开出了红色的花，任君采撷。

阿周那不需要一双艺术家的眼睛也能发觉迦尔纳是个美人，他总单单靠着这张脸把他吹飞到天上，又倏地把他拉回人间。他好似费尽了全力，才让为迦尔纳戴起耳环的那只手不要发抖，十几秒的时间仿若有一辈子那么长。他既不敢用力，甚至屏住呼吸，像是生怕惊扰了什么，又或是打碎了什么。直到他的手指恋恋不舍地离开，迦尔纳睁开了眼睛，他才如梦初醒地意识到，他该拉开距离了。

他爱惨了他的美，却独独害怕那双眼睛，可迦尔纳偏爱盯着他看个不停。阿周那下意识地避开他的视线，后退一步，绞尽脑汁想说出些掩盖自己飞快心跳的潇洒话语来。然而迦尔纳毕竟是迦尔纳，他清亮的双眼盯着阿周那看了一会儿，一只手便利落地扯住他的衣领，将褐黑皮肤的青年拽了过来，给了他一个吻。

“啪”地一声，夜间的霓虹灯亮了起来，俗艳的光顿时把迦尔纳的脸照得五光十色、模糊不清。他想自己恐怕也是一样。打火石遇着了棉花堆一般，阿周那的理智顿时就烧了个精光，迦尔纳的吻是很单纯的，他的诉求向来都非常简单，既然阿周那想要吻他，谁来做出第一个动作都一样。然而，主动加深亲吻的却是阿周那自己。黑发的青年一把将他压在墙上，仰赖经验打败了迦尔纳，不消几秒，怀里的美人就气都喘不上来了。整个过程中，理智不断地拉着警报，告诉阿周那大事不妙，这就好像他正站在沼泽边上，被一只鳄鱼叼住了腿使劲往里面拖；然而本能却不给一点面子，甚至操纵着阿周那把迦尔纳口中的每一寸都舔遍了，逼得他几乎自己要断了自己的呼吸。

这毫无道理，只是他被美色迷晕了脑袋。可等到他终于觉得差不多了，同迦尔纳分开时，双方身体的反应都已经诚实得再也骗不了自己了。天可怜见，他从没有这样吻过一个男人。阿周那，出身豪门，名校毕业，出了名的帅哥，又总是彬彬有礼，他什么样的美人没见过，热情似火的有，投怀送抱的也有，却没有哪一个可以像这样火里添了把柴般烧得他脑袋直发昏。

被狠狠非礼了的迦尔纳靠在墙上努力地缓着呼吸，他甚至不知道接吻时该怎么换气，完全就是个处子。拽着阿周那领子的手已经松了，被吻得脱力时搭在了他的肩膀上，如今又转而捧住他的脸颊：“不愧、是你，阿周那。非常……精彩的技巧。”

这或许是第一次，阿周那没有立刻吐槽迦尔纳这张不合时宜的嘴，他只是靠了过去，重新给了他一个吻。他不知道自己在想什么，竟隐约希望对方能拒绝他，然而迦尔纳从来不会遂了阿周那的愿，他坦然地接受了这个吻，甚至伸出舌头，主动追逐着他。这一次亲吻不再是要烧穿脑子般的激烈，而是温柔的、缱绻的、缠绵的合奏。迦尔纳发出猫一般慵懒的喉音，他在什么地方都不服输，连这种事都学得很快，阿周那揽着他的腰，指尖贪婪地留恋着那一小截露出的皮肤。若不是尚且隔着薄薄的衣物和血肉，他们怕是连心脏都能融为一体。第二个吻结束时迦尔纳几乎整个人都挂在了阿周那身上，媚红与荧蓝的灯光把他的脸照得一片模糊，但两人之间的温度飙升得飞快，隔得这样近，他不可能判断错。

突然，迦尔纳把脸埋在阿周那的肩膀上，发出一串闷声轻笑。

他把阿周那笑得反而慌张了起来：“有什么好笑的？”

“没有……抱歉，我不是笑你。”迦尔纳笑得上气不接下气，平常清冷的人设被他崩了个彻底，可阿周那还是脸红了。迦尔纳终于笑完，从阿周那的肩膀上抬起头来。他比阿周那还要稍稍高上一点，这是个极好的高度，让他正好可以用额头贴着阿周那的额头，“我只是……很高兴。没想到我也有心想事成的一天，我果然是个幸运的男人。”

这果然毫无道理。阿周那深吸一口气：“去你家还是我家？”

“什么？”迦尔纳愣了一下，随即十分难得地——手足无措了起来，“等等，等等，这是不是太快了？”

“对啊，像做梦一样……所以我想确认一下这到底是不是一个梦。”阿周那伸出手去，抚摸着他的后颈，作势就要亲上去，“迦尔纳，我想要你。”

迦尔纳愈发慌乱起来，连忙把他的脸推开：“不行不行不行，我明早还有打工！”

“请一天假。”

“不行，要扣钱的。”

“只是一天的工钱而已。”

“一天的工钱就是一天的饭钱！”

亲也亲了，这算是告白也告白了，很可惜该吵起来时依旧会吵起来。互相眼刀之余，是阿周那率先注意到，迦尔纳的卫衣之下穿的还是给花店打工时那件半旧的红色围裙；迦尔纳虽然性格相当豁达，却从来都不愿意接受他的援助；孤儿院里长大的青年生活向来拮据而紧凑，接二连三的打工间隙里连换衣服的时间都没有。于是，阿周那十分难得地妥协了。

他放开迦尔纳，霓虹灯又猛闪了几下，阿周那这才觉得自己眼睛都要瞎了，也不知道刚刚为什么都没有发觉。他拉起迦尔纳的手，一边埋怨着把霓虹灯装得这样低的无良商家，一边半拉半拽地带着迦尔纳离开了这条街。几条街外，就是深夜里已然寂静无人的民居，他知道迦尔纳的家就在那里。

迦尔纳不挣，也不吵，安静乖巧地被他拉着走。等到喧闹彻底消失，四周可以听见低低的虫鸣时，他们已经来到了理应分别的地方。

时间已经过了午夜，需要工作的人也到了休息的时间。一只黑猫趴在墙上，百无聊赖地对他们甩尾巴。他们像无事发生一般道了别，阿周那一边想着这算不算彻底被拒绝了，一边转身有些丧气地离开。

刚刚要走，衣袖却突然被拉住了。他回过头，路灯明亮而昏黄的光让他一瞬几乎失明，迦尔纳的脸有些红，没了霓虹灯的干扰，在这样白皙秀气的一张脸上，只是些许的颜色都鲜明无比；他看着阿周那，潭水般明镜般的眼睛里清楚地倒映出他的脸，嘴角还挂着一个略有羞涩的微笑。仿佛害怕惊扰了什么，又或是打碎了什么，他的语气轻柔又温和：“明天，我还能见到你吗？”

那一刻，就像是喉咙被什么梗住了一样，阿周那条件反射就想再次拥他入怀。只是，他无法相信自己的理性，假如真的这么做，今天他断然是不可能遵守承诺放迦尔纳一个人回家了。最后，阿周那只是抓起他拎住自己衣角的手，在细白的指尖上留下一个吻。

“……明天见。”他说，难以掩饰的雀跃牵动着他的面部肌肉，让他微笑起来。


	2. Day 1 Side:C

“降灵现象——本是抑止力用来应对星球与灵长类生存危机的最终机制，而人类为了自己的私欲利用了抑止力，将这机制劣化为魔术，从那之中诞生出来的类似于使魔的生命，便是从者。因而，从者始终受到现实的排斥和外侧的召唤。违抗行星的意志、英灵座的引力，将从者强行留在地面上，要消耗许多资源。这就是从者以魔力为食的真相。”

“从者是不会做梦的。这句话千真万确，却也是谎言。”

“正确的、没有纰漏的说法是，从者不会像人类那样因为大脑在睡眠时的活跃而产生虚假、转瞬即逝的经历。但是，睡眠时，从者是最接近‘外侧’的。虽说如此，但这就好像想去月球的人爬到了帝国大厦楼顶一样，本质上仍远远未够，还有堪比千万里的困难旅途需要征服。不过，接近到这个程度也足以让从者与本体发生一些奇妙的化学反应了。”

“这样的体验，在依然保存着人类记忆的从者眼中看来，仍然是梦，然而本质大不相同。”

“从座上的本体传达过来的，是生前的我们此时仅有的一切——回忆。人死之后仍然会牢牢铭记的究竟是什么呢？可惜，不是快乐的过往，而是未解的心结、曾辜负的人、无法达成的愿望、功亏一篑的遗憾……在睡眠中它们化作实体，折磨着座上的本体，也折磨身为投影的我们。当然，这都是可战胜的，或许战胜它们还会带来丰厚的战果，但是大部分的御主都会置之不理。因为那是属于从者的战斗，与御主，与圣杯，都没有关系。”

“如何，大英雄，这样算是解答了你的疑问了吗？”

达芬奇脚尖轻轻一蹬，椅身旋转了180度，让她省去了转身的功夫，可以直接面对着靠在门边的人。这或许是她最喜欢的现代发明之一了。

天授的英雄，白衣的弓兵没什么反应，只是一脸漠然地站在原地，丝毫没有被提起兴趣：“没有呢，说的全都是我已经知道的事情。”

“嗯？”达芬奇扬了扬眉毛，“我刚刚甚至还说了一点不该被从者知道的内容……看不出来，原来你在魔术方面也有些造诣呀？摩诃婆罗多可没有提过。”

“既然是天才，那你必然清楚书上的内容不可尽信。那部史诗里有些内容我连听都没听说过，还被人奉为圭臬，而真正重要的东西它却只字不提。……算了，都已经过去这么久了，真假想必早就不重要了。”

“唔，你的评价，我会十分慎重地记录下来的。”与他相反，达芬奇一脸兴味盎然，她继续追问，“再优秀的医生也得知道症状才能诊断。既然一般常识解决不了你的问题，那么，你到底是为什么来找我的？”

她的提问得到的是沉默。阿周那有些难堪地别开了脸，脸上的神情看不出来是走了神，还是正在组织语言。然而天才向来都是想到什么就有话直说，她恍然大悟道：“哦！你是来问……他的情况的吗？”

“不，我……”

“不必害羞，虽然你俩总是打架，让藤丸十分头疼，但迦尔纳君毕竟是你的哥哥。”她转回椅子，在乱七八糟的桌上摸索着，掏出一块数据板来，“他的损伤其实还挺严重的，但幸好灵核还完好无损，不然我对一台修复舱原型机还真没有什么自信。当然，对天才而言没有不可能的难题，区别只有想出解决方案所需的时间长短而已。我让帕拉塞尔苏斯配置了一点麻醉药物，在迦尔纳君的情况彻底稳定下来之前，他都会一直沉睡——这个过程也许会伴随着很多痛苦，我也想让他尽可能少受点折磨。所以很抱歉，目前病人不接受探望。”

阿周那以出色的涵养忍受了达芬奇的长篇大论，即便他已经明确说了这不是他此行的目的，出于不明原因，他仍不曾试图打断她。直到确定她已经说完，他才开口问道：“他还要保持这样……多久？”

达芬奇再次转动了自己的椅子。阿周那低着头，表情全被掩盖在柔软的碎发投下的阴影之中，她叹息一声，回答：“给我三天时间。”

她默认对话到此结束，回过头继续开始工作，正如她的话中所暗示的那般，达芬奇的时间其实并不充裕。天才进入状态时，很容易无视了周围的情况。直到她伏案所能做的终于告一段落，已经不知道过去了多久，她拿起数据板，转过身去准备离开，却没料到自己竟迎面撞到了阿周那的胸口上。这时她才发现，弓兵竟然一直没有离开。

阿周那动作矫健地弯下腰，接住了她落下的数据板。即使等了这么久，他也没有丝毫恼色。但看这架势，他已经准备好要说出自己真正的来意，而且假若得不到满意的答复，他必然不会放达芬奇离开。

“……可以拜托你不要随随便便不做声站在别人背后吗？”达芬奇摸着鼻子，不满地说。

“抱歉。”阿周那给了她一个毫无灵魂的道歉，不好意思我下次还敢。他继续说，“假如不是你所说的那样的梦，而只是纯粹的……像人类那样只发生在自己脑海里的虚假体验，从者可能会有吗？”

达芬奇不以为然地轻哼一声：“你是说，真正意义上的做梦？”她摇摇头，“那是不可能的。因为严格意义上说来，你也好，我也罢，都已经不存在‘大脑’这个器官了。”

“假如不是做梦的话，在睡眠中看见不属于自己的过去、也绝对不是自己期待的景象，又该如何解释呢？”

他的说辞完全意味不明，达芬奇抱起双臂，皱着眉头看着他：“不好意思，那你得说得更明白一点。你到底梦见了什么，阿周那？”

阿周那长叹一声：“我梦见……自己成为了人类。”

“不是我仍作为人类的过去，而是我活在现代，活在那个还没有被烧尽的世界里，像个……普通的年轻人一样，去学习，去工作，去烦恼，去爱……某个人，又被某个人所爱。”

“假如说我已经不会做梦，大脑不会再给我构筑美妙的幻觉，那么，难道我看见的竟是真实发生的事情吗？”

达芬奇问：“这大概是什么时候开始的？”

“昨晚。”阿周那回答，“只有一次，但是因为感觉过于真实，我无法不去在意。”

“这个——姑且还是叫它梦境好了，它有强制性地将你拉入战斗状态吗？”

“没有。我甚至无法在其中确认到自己的存在，我就像……一位观众，一个旁观者。”

他的话令达芬奇眉头之间的皱纹变得更深了。如今以绝代丽人之姿存在、不为头衔所定义的天才沉默许久，在工作间里来回走动着，聚精会神地思考着这个现象。阿周那给她的并不多，她不能拿出翔实的理论来，但这不代表她无话可说、无可奉告。她又不是侦探：“精神性的强制干涉——以目前的情报看来，这大概是最有可能的答案了。”

“那是什么意思？”

“迦勒底曾经监测过类似的现象：一位从者，受到与她有着深刻缘分的某一存在的精神干涉，被拉进完全不属于自己的回忆之中。但是，她的经历虽然不真实，归根到底是以她为中心的，并且目的也相当明确。而你的情况又与她不同……我知道最近你有过许多不同寻常的经历，你有什么头绪吗？”

听见她的问话，阿周那的目光不着痕迹地游移了一下，达芬奇当然认得出，这是一个有所隐瞒的人才会有的肢体语言；然而最终，阿周那还是摇了摇头：“没有。”

每个从者都有自己的秘密，这是整个迦勒底都心照不宣的事实。此前和迦尔纳一同经历的一切，阿周那未必会和盘托出，这一点她与罗马尼也早已料到。因为迦尔纳受的重创和他们二人众所周知的宿怨，时任代理所长的罗马尼·阿其曼认为，阿周那是个不能完全信任的男人，但达芬奇的看法却相反，她愿意信任他。那时，身为医生的罗马尼过分在意病患的状况，没有注意到将迦尔纳带回迦勒底的阿周那的样子，可她只是轻轻一瞥，仅凭直觉，就已经断定他绝不是迦尔纳所受的伤害的元凶。

——天才是不会看错的。天授的英雄身上或许有着不能被任何人看见的黑暗，但同时也有着恐怕连他自己都难以察觉的温情一面。

达芬奇不再追究，她问道：“情报太少，我不能推测出干涉你的东西的真面目，不过，想要阻止这种干涉的方法也是有的，就是手段会有些粗暴。你想要我这么做吗？”

阿周那抬起头来，看向她的眼神烦闷而恍惚，半晌，他才坚定地摇了摇头：“不，不需要做任何事。眼下……这样就行。”


	3. Day 2 Side: D/R

很多事情，你若不和人发展处一段亲密关系、住在同一屋檐下，是不会发现的；譬如，阿周那直到搬进迦尔纳家里，才发现迦尔纳的生活习惯有多么糟糕。

因为同时打好几份工，白发青年的轮班一结束，便回家倒头就睡，睡到自然醒再爬起来觅食、洗澡洗衣、打扫卫生。为了迁就自己这个习惯，他把排班安排得十分仔细，但那也只是为了迁就睡眠时间，进食完全就是听天由命，一周内能吃上正餐的次数屈指可数。

他可以这么过，阿周那是断然不行的。即使如今，为梦想放弃家业的新人作家已经彻底与家里决裂、失去了经济援助，但大少爷怎么说都是大少爷，阿周那是决计不会为生计问题而放弃规律、健康的生活的。“没有健康的身体就什么都没有了！”——他如是坚持道。在这方面阿周那的控制欲之强，或许是两个人都没有料到的。

阿周那性格强势，迦尔纳却也不是头小绵羊，刚开始的一周里，两个人为合不了拍的作息规律争吵过许多次。很明显，哪怕身体的相性堪称上佳也不能解决所有的问题，迦尔纳认为阿周那太不现实，而阿周那认为迦尔纳不讲道理，谁也服不了谁。

这是十分无奈，却也不难理解的事情。被现实打败的情侣千千万万，无一不是以这样的方式开头。接下来还有无数的环节考验他们，从饮食习惯，到繁重的账单，来自两个世界的人连彼此理解都相当困难，更不要提彼此迁就了。

那时，无论是他们身边冷眼旁观的看客们也好，还是无法干涉、只能在一边看着的从者阿周那也罢，想的或许都是一样的事情——“也就到此为止了”。

不过，有时冰冷的现实也能开出不可思议的花来。

这样说来，从一个十指不沾阳春水的大少爷，进化成一个能做一桌好菜的厨师，大概需要花多少天呢？

阿周那用事实告诉你，一周就够了，吵架和工作都不耽误。

当累得半死的迦尔纳打开房门，看见的是开着灯的起居室和厨房，站在灶台前穿着围裙摆出思考人生姿势的阿周那，闻到的则是满室飘香。从未受过这等待遇的青年愣在了原地，连肩上的背包落在了地上都无知无觉。直到阿周那察觉到突然灌进来的冷风而转身，才发现他傻站在那不动。迦尔纳的白发随意地在脑后扎了一个马尾，眼睛睁得大大的，青绿色的瞳水灵得好像盈了泪光。他该不是要哭了吧？阿周那顾不上还在煮着的那一锅汤，抓住他的手把他拉进屋子里，刚想问他是不是发生了什么事，迦尔纳便一把抱住了他。

我的手还没洗呢，身上也全是油烟。阿周那这样想着，两只手尴尬地悬在半空，没法回抱住怀里揽着他肩膀的人。迦尔纳贴在他身上的侧脸被屋外的风吹得冰凉，手心却滚烫；阿周那的心倏地软了下来。他意识到，他们的冷战结束了。

这是出乎所有人意料的事情。自那以后，他们学习着接纳对方、理解对方，逐渐成为更好的自己。原来两颗看似不相容、不相关的灵魂，也可以这样牢牢地牵在一起，只因为他们希望，且愿意接近彼此。一个从小锦衣玉食、在全世界的宠爱与瞩目中长大的少爷，也会有体贴与包容他人的心；而一个从小便自力更生地长大、几乎不知道爱人与被爱的滋味的孤儿，也能毫无芥蒂地接受了这份爱，自如地与之共生。

人类的韧性有时着实惊人，只不过向着彼此迈进这么轻轻的一步就已经足够。爱是软肋，也是铠甲；是痛苦之源，也是力量之泉。无论他们的出身、经历有多么不同，未来的日子有多少困苦，只要他们还在一起，就都能坚持下来。

他们这个小小的家庭，事实上是靠着迦尔纳在支撑的。

这可不是件轻松的事，迦尔纳常常得从早忙到晚，有时深夜才能回家。阿周那非常过意不去，数次提出自己也出去找一份工作贴补家用，都被迦尔纳郑重拒绝。身为一名刚起步的作家，眼下，他唯一的读者只有迦尔纳，而迦尔纳坚定不移地认为自己的恋人是绝世文豪，出人头地只是时间问题。他坚持阿周那需要把宝贵的时间用在写作上，几乎是用绑的把阿周那绑在桌前，不断催促他赶紧把下文写出来，那样认真又严肃的神情让仍处在不断摇摆地怀疑自己的阶段的阿周那为难又欣喜，无法拒绝。

迦尔纳非常聪明，对许多事情都有着独到的看法，给了阿周那无数启发。但生活所迫，这些聪明才智只能用在些微小的地方。他这样的脑子，假若不是因为经济原因而放弃了进入大学的机会，一定可以学有所成。为此阿周那总是感到十分遗憾，他偶尔迸发些愤世嫉俗的想法，认为是这个世界浪费了迦尔纳的才华、埋没了一颗高贵又机智的灵魂，然而迦尔纳对此无动于衷。他说，他得到的已然很多，无暇为不曾拥有的东西伤神，他总不希望阿周那为他的事情而烦忧。阿周那没有办法，只能将他的想法与身影不动声色地化入自己的写作里，并暗自下定决心，未来如果真的能够出版，扉页的祝词他一定要写上“这本书献给我忠实的读者、朋友、爱人与灵魂伴侣，迦尔纳”。

倘若他那食古不化的父亲看见，一定又会大发雷霆，但那又怎么样呢，如今阿周那已经不再被他的钱与权势束缚。他的确身无分文，但他自由了。

人们总说，爱情是创作者的缪斯，多少诗人、画家与音乐家追逐着他们倾慕对象的倩影，留下无数佳篇。但对阿周那而言，迦尔纳与这种东西并不搭边；他不是梦中的精灵，不是翩然而至的天仙，是一个行走在大地上的，活生生的人。每每注视着他，阿周那就觉得自己拥有了能爱全人类的巨大能量；可只要转念一想，世上竟再无一个人像迦尔纳，热烈的能量又变成了澎湃汹涌的敌意和厌恶，好似全世界没有人再配得上让他喜欢。他们仍然会吵架，会争执，会因为压力崩溃、又相互依偎，就与全天下每一对走得太近的人一样。不知不觉中，阿周那警惕地发现，自己似乎要离不开迦尔纳了。这不光是说身体的契合程度，同样也是某种更深层次、能以灵魂和心灵这样高深莫测的字眼来形容的感觉。

在那些怀抱美人清晨苏醒、脑子彻底放空的贤者时间里，阿周那常常望着迦尔纳白皙项背上的星点吻痕做些白日梦，他总觉得，自己是命中注定一定会遇到迦尔纳，爱上迦尔纳，假如这个世界上确实有转世轮回、平行世界也是如此。这是何等幸运，又何等不幸的羁绊——生生世世要与同一个人绑在一起！这样自私地钦定了所有“阿周那”的命运，确实是有失公平，但如若真的有一天，他找不见迦尔纳，阿周那一定会怅然若失地四处彷徨，贪恋迦尔纳留下的每一个影子、每一处痕迹。总而言之，他知道自己是在睡懵了的混沌里胡思乱想、默默发狂，但这混沌里弥漫着幸福的味道——狭小的一方天地中，迦尔纳睡在他的怀里，阳光透过了窗帘投在他们身上；白发的青年沉静而均匀地呼吸着，一头桀骜不驯的硬发难得温顺地贴在枕头上，他哪里也不会去，他会在这里。

我的，只属于我的迦尔纳。

秋天的第一片落叶坠地时，阿周那忐忑地将自己的稿子投了出去。他站在路边，长吁短叹好久，好像第一天见到白天的太阳。明明一开始只是不甘于走在早已被父母兄弟设定好的人生道路上而进行的叛逆之举，不过是为了反驳二哥怖军信誓旦旦又自以为是的“他根本做不到”——总地来说，就是一时负气，完全没想到自己可以走得这样远。如果不是有人在背后一贯地支持着他，也许他半路就会承受不住压力、灰溜溜地滚回家里去。从小到大，他早已习惯了在周围所有人期许的目光中，像个提线人偶一样活着。总有个声音在告诉他，假如自己偏离了这条路，让大家失了望，人们就会瞬间离他而去。在迦尔纳以前，所有人的陪伴都是有条件的，所有人的关爱都是有前提的，他属于他们，而他们不属于他。

而迦尔纳到底与他们哪里不同呢？——这一点阿周那也回答不上来，不过这也不是思考这种问题的时候。今天他心情很好，迦尔纳难得地有一整天空闲，阿周那决定让他好好休息，心里想着两个人好不容易一起休假一天，该做点什么，还盘算着在等待投稿结果的同时找一份零工。迦尔纳一定会反对，但他决定不听他的；无稿一身轻的感觉太舒适了，他觉得自己现在能做到任何事。

可这种轻松愉快的感觉，仅仅只持续到他打开家门，看见白发的青年倒在玄关的那一刻为止。世界天旋地转，万物顿时失色，他冲向迦尔纳，抱起他来，才发现他正发着高烧，脸颊滚烫、手心冰凉、意识模糊。阿周那手足无措，连打电话叫救护车都忘记了，脑中一片混乱，只得选择了自己脑中最为下意识的选项，丢下所有的负重与随身物件，背起迦尔纳，以自己最快的速度朝着医院狂奔而去。

这个世界留不住美丽的东西，不存在“从此快乐地生活在一起”。幸福只是一个暂时的状态，而别离才永恒而长久。每一颗灵魂在终点时都将迎来孤独，所有你自以为已经握在手中的东西，经年累月之下，都会从指间流走。

这是多么简单，只要开动一下脑筋就能够想明白的道理。只是那个时候，他还不明白。


	4. Day 2 Side:C

空荡荡的房间里，高分子材料所制的白色舱体静静地伫立着。四周看不见一个人，除了机械运转的噪音，也没有一丝声音。

这是迦勒底为数众多的实验室之一。本来，在雷夫·莱诺尔引发的爆炸之后，迦勒底失去了多数工作人员，大部分实验室已经关停，天体科的许多项目也都中止了。但还有数间实验室，在列奥纳多·达·芬奇的要求下，作为她直辖的实验室保持着运行。而这里，是用来储存“灵子修复设备”原型机的地方。

一般说来，从者只要灵核不受损，无论受了多么严重的伤，只要灵体化并吸收了足够多的魔力便能复原。但那是在普通的圣杯战争系统之下，御主与从者有着一对一的魔力供应关系才能做到的。在迦勒底，御主是唯一的，从者却为数众多，为了让这一系统不至于把御主瞬间榨干，迦勒底的召唤系统用电力代替了供魔。只是，电能也不是无限的，在大地燃尽、资源有限的情况下，每个从者能得到的魔力额度相当有限，因而，任何形式的摄取额外魔力的方式——从主动进食、睡眠到不可描述，原则上都是受到鼓励的；相应地，从者受到损害时，迦勒底和御主藤丸立香都无法进行额外的供应，无能为力。

于是，在列奥纳多·达·芬奇的主张下，“灵子修复设备”诞生了。

在正统的魔术师眼中，这提案荒谬至极，假若马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚还在世，这项目想必会立刻胎死腹中。从者是消耗品，是类似于使魔一样低级的工具，迦勒底的召唤系统高效而低耗，假如失去从者，再召唤一个就是了。哪怕任凭一个从者死去，再对同一从者进行重新召唤，其成本都比试图修复受损从者要低得多，这是最低级的迦勒底员工都懂得的道理。这个项目刚被提出时，遭到了许多反对，因此，哪怕达芬奇一意孤行，进展也十分缓慢。只是如今迦勒底的从者越来越多，将一群活生生的“人”看作纯粹的工具越发困难，阻力才逐渐变小，原型机才终于得以诞生。

正是由于达芬奇当时的坚持，迦尔纳才有地方可以容身、休养，而不至于直接消失。或许应该有人为此感谢她。

阿周那站在舱前，沉默地注视着不透明的舱盖。对一般的人和英灵而言，发现阿周那不是件容易的事；拥有气息遮断能力这件事，他甚至对御主都没有提过。理论上这是只有暗杀者才会拥有的职阶能力，绝不是一介弓兵能有的，只是，阿周那岂是泛泛弓兵。他可以利用这个技能偷溜到任何他想去的地方——比如，他不应探望的病患的眼前。

他看不见迦尔纳，但感觉得到迦尔纳的气息，太阳神之子如今深陷在睡眠之中，对周身的所有动静都无知无觉。是的，哪怕这时阿周那要杀他，他也是不可能反抗的。

可是，这不是阿周那此行的目的。他深呼吸一口气，一脸复杂地对着舱体低声说：“是你……搞的鬼吧，迦尔纳。”

没有人回答他。

“是你把我拉进这种梦里的，对吧。”阿周那继续说道，努力让自己听起来咬牙切齿，而不是难过，“虽然当初我就想到把魔术回路链接给你绝不会有什么好事，但是……”

他说不下去了，转而抬起一只拳头试图愤怒地击打舱体，但又似乎想到了什么，最后这拳头只是轻轻地落在白色舱壁上，就好像一个温柔的触碰。

——但是怎么样呢？就算他出声恳求，迦尔纳就能听到吗？就算迦尔纳可以听到，他难道就能改变什么吗？阿周那再说不出话来，只是额头靠在自己的拳头上，机械的震动从手掌下传来，仿佛微弱的生命的鼓动。

他保持了这个姿势很久，直到一个清亮的女声在他身侧响起：“我记得我是告诉过你，病人目前不接受探望的吧？”

阿周那抬起头来，那不是达芬奇，而是达芬奇的立体投影，仿佛画里走下来一样的古典美人抱着双臂一脸不爽地看着他：“再过不了多久，罗马尼那家伙可就要过来查看情况了。你要是被发现在这里，知道会被他念叨多久吗？”

然而，天授的英雄根本没有理会她的问题。罗马尼医生不可能拿他怎样，他也不在乎他的看法。阿周那的脸色只能用阴沉来形容：“你是什么时候开始在那里的？”

“说什么呢？我自己的实验室，难不成我会什么监控手段都不放，任凭可疑人物进进出出吗？”达芬奇抬起一边眉毛，“不过接通设备也就是刚刚的事而已……比起这个，阿周那，你为什么会在这里？”

“虽然你确实有说过他不接受探望，”阿周那恢复到他平常的、一贯的优雅站姿，面不改色地反驳，“但我可不记得有答应你我不会探望他。”

“你呀，刚刚可说出了不得了的违令宣言哦？我得提醒你，迦勒底里不经模拟装置的私斗可是严令禁止的，单方面袭击无法反抗的人更是不允许。你不是恶属性，也不是狂战士，犯不着要我时刻盯着你吧？”

“不要那么做比较好。”阿周那偏开脸，简单地建议道，“而且我阿周那，也已经不会再做卑鄙之事了，尤其是对迦尔纳。”

“嗯？”达芬奇露出兴味盎然的微笑，岔开了话题，“你差不多也该从那里离开了，罗马尼已经在过来的路上了哦。你可能是不在乎，但我也会被你拖累的所以请你还是为我想想。而且，我这里有些新的发现，正好想跟你谈谈。能拜托你顺便到我的工房里来一趟吗？”

阿周那盯着她的立体影像看了一会儿，点了点头：“我知道了。”话音刚落，感官灵敏的弓兵就听见了靠近的脚步声，他冷漠地扫了一眼大门，灵体化了自己，在罗马尼·阿其曼进入的瞬间，从门缝里溜了出去。

这一次，他突然的出现没再吓到万能的天才。她翘着二郎腿，手里玩着一支笔，端坐在自己的“玉座”上等着阿周那，脸上尽是有了新发现的、没心没肺的欣喜：“久等了。在经过昨天一晚的数据分析之后，我有了一个有趣的发现。”

阿周那不说话，他很识趣，知道不应剥夺一个天才的乐趣。

“我在迦尔纳君身上第一次识别出了通往世界外侧的灵子信号！”她兴奋地说，“准确说来，是世界外侧的‘座’上的英灵迦尔纳与身在迦勒底的从者迦尔纳君之间的信号交流。这可是大发现哦，那些试图利用从者偷溜到世界外侧的魔术师要是发现了，估计能集体摔一跤。”

她是高兴得恨不得跳起来，阿周那却无动于衷：“所以呢？”

“哎呀，好冷淡的反应。这时候难道不应该称赞一下天才的厉害之处——等等，不要转身就走啊，我还没说完呢！”

“我的确说过，从者是不会做梦的，对吧？我们已经不会再被大脑制造的虚像所迷惑，然而，‘座’上的我们却未必如此。这当然不是说座上的我们还有大脑这种器官，只是，他们的梦又与从者的梦、人类的梦有着本质上的区别。”

“接下来我要说的话，全都是我自己在闲暇时间进行研究后得出的结论，没有一个魔术师知道，也没有魔术师会有兴趣。这是只有从英灵座上下来的‘存在’才有机会了解的无用知识。”

“或许是盖亚和阿赖耶的慈悲，又或者正是他们的残酷之处——英灵的‘梦’，会降生在大地上化为实体，也就是一般人所知的转世重生吧。”

“他们的‘梦’化作大地上的生命，有时只是一株树木、一捧海草，有时是动物，有时是人类。这些梦化生而成的生物不会记得自己曾经是谁，也不会拥有英雄的资质，只是普通地过完这一生，就好像是英灵生命的延续一样。等到梦结束了，大地上的梦化生也就回到座上，同从者一样，成为一个不会被本体记得的副本。”

“舱中的迦尔纳君——重伤状态，再加上沉睡状态，或许他不会有比这时更接近座、更强烈地受到座的引力的时候了。”

阿周那摇摇头：“你到底想说什么？”

达芬奇对他伸出一根手指，示意他不要插嘴：“我的推测归根到底也只是推测。迦尔纳君现在的确是在‘做梦’的，只是在比平时更强的英灵座的引力作用下，他接收到的不是生前的记忆，而是座上的自己正在做的一个化生之梦。”她轻轻地微笑起来，“他在做一个自己变成了人类、获得了真正的第二次生命的美梦呀，阿周那。”

曾有位英雄说过，不是每一位从者都拥有对第二次的生命的兴趣，但既然回应了召唤，谁不期望着再一次行走在大地上的机会呢？或许，他也应该露出和她一样的微笑吧——在某个没有惨遭烧尽的命运、依然平稳度日的平行世界，正有一对生而为普通人类的阿周那与迦尔纳，过着平凡人的生活，这岂不是美事？说不定连他都该羡慕他们。可仅仅只是想到最后看到的，白发的青年倒在地上的画面，阿周那就觉得好像有一只手同时扼住了他的气管和心脏，痛苦得喘不上气来。

这也算得上美梦吗？他想问。

达芬奇继续说道：“至于你为什么会受到影响……或许是因为血缘，或者因缘吧？你毕竟是在这迦勒底之中与迦尔纳君的起源最为接近的人物，在他身上发生的这种现象，或许多少对你产生了一些精神上的干涉，把你也拉入其中了。”

“……”是这样吗？阿周那保持沉默，但他的思维已然被搅乱。受伤的迦尔纳，与倒下的白发青年，他们的模样重叠在一起，痛苦与恐惧像浪潮朝他袭来，仿佛他也成为了梦中那个不曾拥有英雄的特质，仅仅只是一个普通人类青年的阿周那，无力地面对命运，绝望地等待着达摩克利斯之剑的落下。

他难以理解，难以接受。他所看见的，即将降临在这两个年轻人身上的命运，竟然是在某一个世界、某一个时空里真实发生过，又或者是正在发生的事情，这简直是最糟糕的回答。他宁可这一切不过只是大脑编造出的幻梦。

“你看起来脸色很糟糕。”达芬奇善解人意地问，“我是不知道你看到了什么，但假如你不想再被拉扯进去，办法还是有的。只要不再进行睡眠，或者进行完全的隔绝——”

“不，不必了。”阿周那一手扶额，有些艰难地回答，“这种程度……还不至于让我动摇。”

嘴上这么逞强，本人分明已经动摇得要命了呀？达芬奇还想再说什么，可阿周那已经无心再与她交谈，他用态度和肢体语言表明了对话到此为止的想法，于是，她也就识趣地不再言语。就这样，弓兵转身离去，甚至没有觉察背后的达芬奇若有所思的眼神。

每个英灵都是有自己的秘密的，达芬奇也不例外。她不会撒谎，但依然可以有所隐瞒。

从者，与化生之梦——这两者本是由同一个英灵衍生而来的、性质不同、亦不会互相打扰干涉的两个副本，只因为迦尔纳的特殊状态，才会史无前例地以梦境的形态发生联系。然而，两位从者在同一时间、同一地点共享这样一种联系，这样千载难逢的特例，当然不可能仅仅是由于因缘和起源的接近才会出现。

那么，本应与迦尔纳的梦境毫不相干的阿周那身上，为什么也会发生同样的现象呢？

这件事唯一的解释， **是阿周那的魔力回路不知用何种方法与迦尔纳联系在了一起，成为了两件不相关事件的纽带** ，于是这一层接一层的联系带来了错综复杂的反应，最后的结果便是如此。

——所以，问题的关键是，阿周那究竟使用了何种手段，让自己的魔力回路竟然能与迦尔纳连通；而他又是为什么至今都坚持隐瞒这份如此重要的情报呢？

像是发现了什么秘密一般，万能的天才窃笑起来。


	5. Day 3 Side: Dream/Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有 刀 注 意

再后来，人们所见到的，是一个不会笑，也不会哭的阿周那。

那一年春天结束的时候，他将他此生唯一的爱人埋葬在了一棵槐树的新苗下，偏远的海角一隅常年阳光明媚，阵阵咸涩的风吹乱他的头发。

迦尔纳热爱世上的一切美景和美食，他总梦想着能有一天走遍天涯海角，可是条件不允许，白发青年只能捧着几本旅游手册翻来覆去地阅读。那时他老是想着，等到一切尘埃落定，生活不再压得他们喘不过气，他一定要带迦尔纳四处旅行，看尽大好河山。

然而尘埃尚未落定，斯人已然不在。

迦尔纳来时是一个光身，走得也了无牵挂，留给世界的唯有一捧灰烬。除了阿周那，再无人记得这一捧灰烬曾是怎样一个鲜活而美丽的人；除了阿周那，再无人知道他如何努力而乐观地活过，如何用尽全心地爱别人，又如何被整个世界辜负。

阿周那想，我要永远记着他——那时他还不知道，这是多么重大的责任，又是多么沉痛的负担。

迦尔纳死后一周，阿周那收到了出版社的回信。他的文字受到盛赞，一鸣惊人，得到了众多青睐。谁也没料到一介默默无闻的新人竟能有如此好运，出版社的编辑甚至建议他立刻着手准备角逐新人奖。阿周那坐在空空荡荡的小屋里，茫然地读着来信，他刚刚才和房东理论了一番，对方不相信他一介穷作家还能付得起房租，也不喜欢租客刚刚因病去世的霉运，言语之间尽是希望他尽快离开的逐客之意；但阿周那并不想离开，这里有太多迦尔纳的痕迹，他割舍不下。双方最后不欢而散，房东气冲冲地离开，而阿周那面对着突如其来的好消息，疲惫得没有任何想法，甚至可以说，手足无措。

无论他有什么情绪，能与他分享的人都已经不在了。那么喜怒哀乐又还有什么意义呢？

迦尔纳死后的半年，阿周那筋疲力尽。胡搅蛮缠的房东、繁琐的出版事宜、为生计的奔波和身侧空荡荡的床铺反复地折磨着他；他开始整晚整晚地失眠，最后只能睡在客厅窄小的沙发上才能勉强睡着。最终，他做出一个一劳永逸的决定：回到了自己的老家，平静地与家人和解。没有什么特别的原因，他已经无法独自承受这份压力了。

谁也没有耻笑他的去而复返，头发花白的母亲哭着吻着他的面颊，两个双胞胎弟弟轮流上来给了他厚实的拥抱。他们都知道迦尔纳的事，也都曾在他们最需要帮助时伸出过援手，只是爱与温情停不下死神的步伐，家人也修复不了阿周那心里的伤痕。在父母兄弟眼中看来，阿周那与离开时并无什么分别，依然是那个彬彬有礼、聪明冷静、拒人于千里之外的贵公子。他们不曾认识过的、那个真正活着的阿周那还没来得及与他们见面，就已经死去了。

回到家中的第二天，阿周那上门拜访了房东，将合同与笔塞到他的手上，以超过市值10%的价格买下了他们住过的房子。除了一切保留原样之外，他没有任何要求。然而，这位举止高雅的年轻人甚至不肯走进房门，只是站在远处沉默而悲伤地注视着那扇门，许久才终于离开。

迦尔纳死后的一年，阿周那的出道处女作斩获新人奖，为他的文学之路铺好了奠基石。人们都说，这个男人一定是有着来自老天爷的宠爱，才能在初出茅庐的第一部作品就获得如此之高的关注。读者们呼唤着阿周那，献上自己的赞美与期待，并渴望知道更多他的故事。他们开始不断地提问，你来自何方，去往何处，你是何人，又将成为何物。

他们的好奇心越变越重，问题越来越刁钻，为什么一个法律金融高材生会有这样的文采巧思，为什么你明明前途光明却要离家出走，你为何能甘愿忍受贫苦的生活长达三年——你小说扉页上的“这本书献给我忠实的读者、朋友、爱人与灵魂伴侣，迦尔纳”，又是什么意思，指的是谁呢？

阿周那无法回答，只是提起这个名字就让他难受得说不出话。出版社不断询问他最新作品的进展，可阿周那知道，自己已经写不出一个字来了。他就像是一座失去了支柱的城堡，用尽全力才能避免倒塌，他在溺死的边缘挣扎，迦尔纳既是他的浮木，也是拖着他下沉的镣铐。

最后，在作品再版时，阿周那决定删去了扉页的这一句祝语。不要再叨扰死者，让他安息吧。他给自己的编辑发了消息，等到敲下发送键，才发现自己已经咬破了下唇。那天晚上，阿周那回到那间空无一人的屋子里，将迦尔纳的遗物堆得满床都是。他蜷缩在其中，却无法安睡，睁着眼睛，一夜无眠。

槐树从新苗逐渐成长为树木，绿色的枝叶四处延展。阿周那没有告诉过任何人，但他时不时就会跑到那个海角去，在树下盘腿而坐，像精神失常一样自言自语。这是唯一能让他冷静下来的方法，去到迦尔纳的身边，表现得好像他还在一样。

这是多么傻、多么天真呀，他竟牵念一个亡灵，胜过世上所有活人。他不愿相信迦尔纳就此彻底消失，总还希望他还在世界上哪个地方活着，还像他记忆里那样鲜活，还像他记忆里那样美丽。由神所创造的死后乐园是否存在？这个世界这样空荡冰冷，他的迦尔纳怎么可以在这里徘徊不去？

迦尔纳死后的第五年，阿周那开始试图让自己忘记他，试图让徘徊在自己心和魂上的阴霾淡去。他不再频繁地拜访海角里的槐树，不再去回忆他的模样，不再追逐每一个有他身影出现的梦境。死者已经永远留在了过去，而活人理应拥有一个未来。阿周那将迦尔纳所有的遗物封存起来，扔进家中仓库的角落里；他将他们住过的房子重新修葺，出租给新的租客。

离开我吧，放过我吧，你不过只是他的影子，而他已经不在了。他对那个光也照不到的仓库死角无声地嘶喊道。

迦尔纳死后的第十年，他已经很久没有再梦见迦尔纳了。

迦尔纳死后的第二十年，他以为自己已经忘记，释怀，已经放下了一切继续向前了。

迦尔纳死后的第三十年，一天晚上，怖军在一场酒会里喝了个酩酊大醉，被阿周那扛麻袋一样扛回家的时候，他嘴里支离破碎地念叨着些关于命运与爱情的疯话。人到中年，最冷酷的现实主义者竟也会失态至此。意识不清的兄长怎么也不肯乖乖睡觉，反而抓着阿周那，大着舌头、却清晰无比地问道：“假如那个时候，我能劝服父亲不要切断你的经济来源……他是不是还能活着呢？”

怖军并没说出那个名字，阿周那却如遭雷击。他无法回答，而得到沉默回答的怖军只是自嘲地笑了笑：“算了，老想这种事也没什么意思……反正你这样的冷血动物，也从来没有真的爱过什么人吧。”

这场失败的兄弟会谈的结果，是阿周那将怖军揍进了急诊室。他顾不上家人的诘问与责备，冲向车库，开出自己的车来，再一次离开了这个家。多年以来，谁也不敢对他提起迦尔纳，而怖军的醉话就像是撕开了那一层薄薄的、脆弱的纸，露出下面巨大的黑洞来。原来他从来没有忘记，原来他从来没有释怀。

他疯了一样开向那个种有槐树的海角，却发现槐树早已不见，海角变成了公园，地面上铺着一层干净漂亮的大理石，而迦尔纳的骨灰不知所踪。心里的黑洞中涌上潮水般的痛苦，几乎把他淹没，几乎把他溺死。

这时他才意识到，不是他走不出来，而是他其实并不想走出来。他想要与时间为敌，他想永远记得他。

迦尔纳死后的第三十五年，阿周那开始拼命想要记起与他相关的一切。曾经那么努力、放在心尖上、想要记一辈子的人，为什么会连脸和声音都想不起来了呢？

他来到曾经与迦尔纳一同居住的楼前，他早已将这处房产交托给别人打理，如今，楼已经翻新过了好几次，来来去去的住客也换了好几批，过去的样子已经完全看不出来，甚至连楼道的构造都改变了，以至于他认不出曾经回家的路。

他冲向老仓库，可层层积压的物品也早已被大扫除清理过好几回，他怎么也找不见当年被他弃置在角落里的遗物箱。在哪里呢？在哪里呢？这可怎么办——我把我的迦尔纳弄丢了。业已六十多岁的阿周那站在仓库门口，哭得好像一个孩子。

事到如今回忆起来，他们相爱的时光，也不过只有短短的三年罢了，而失去他的时间已经比拥有他的时间要长得多。阿周那花了三十年的时间，想让自己忘记他，可到了生命的最后十年，他却愿意放弃一切，只求能够回到那转瞬即逝的三年之中。

迦尔纳死后的第三十七年，人们说，阿周那已经变成了个疯老头了。他四处高价回购自己的初版小说，不为其他，只为再一次抚摸泛黄的扉页上用铅字印刷出的那个名字；他请来一位又一位画家，借着模糊的描述画出一张又一张肖像画，它们无一例外画着一位瘦削的白发青年，却没有哪怕一件能让这位难缠的客户满意。没有一幅画像他，世上已再无迦尔纳。最后，留在阿周那的卧室里的，只不过是一副朦胧的背影图，可他无论走到哪里，无论因何事出行到何处，都必然会携带着这幅画，为此不惜处处蛮横地要求他人迁就他，只为这一件事，从来谨小慎微的阿周那好像就全不在乎他人的眼光了。年轻人议论纷纷，说这老头到底是年纪大了，疯疯癫癫的；可阿周那根本不以为然，他眼睛还好使，耳朵也还灵得很，他从没有这样清醒过。

迦尔纳死后的第三十九年，第一片叶子坠地的初秋时分，阿周那难得地睡了个好觉、做了个梦。

他梦见自己回到了那一天，回到了那张病榻之前，他重新变回了一个青年，而他牵念了大半辈子的人正靠在床头出神。青年早已被病魔折磨得形销骨立，只有那天早上不知为何恢复了一点精神。他执拗地撑起虚弱的身体坐了起来，用虚弱但清晰的声音对他说，阿周那，如果我的死会让你难过，那么你就忘记我好了。

他有些粗暴地打断了他：不要说这种话，你不会死的。

迦尔纳并不生气，只是对他笑了笑，于是阿周那那一点氤氲的怨气也就像水雾遇见了风一样消散得干干净净。迦尔纳埋怨他怎么把自己搞得这样憔悴，于是阿周那也毫不客气地埋怨回去，假若不是你得的这种病这样顽固，这样奇怪，医生也不至于完全诊不出问题，你也不至于总是好不起来，而我也不至于这样辛苦了。

他没有别的意思，可还是说出口便后悔了。无论奔波操劳有多么艰难，他始终希望迦尔纳能够好起来，健健康康地回到他的身边，只要能实现这个愿望，多大的痛苦他也可以忍了。他想要抓着迦尔纳的手，以近乎卑微的姿态哀求他，仿佛这样就能让病痛痊愈。他想他只是无法想象自己失去了他会怎么样，这一生里最浓烈的爱和羁绊都已经送给了他。如果迦尔纳死了，他宁可同他一起去死，做一对地底的鸳鸯。

这些事他到底还是一样也没有做，迦尔纳毕竟是迦尔纳，他什么也不必说出口，他就都能一眼看穿。白发的青年用一根纤长的手指抵在他的嘴唇上，摇了摇头，一字一句地说——阿周那，不可以。

接下来我要去的地方，你不可以随我一起来。这不是因为我不愿同你一起，我总是希望我们可以一起的。只是我还有许多没有完成的愿望，许多没有看过的美景，你要做我的眼睛，代我去经历这一切。你该活下去，享受所有人间的快乐，再到我的身边来。

而后，迦尔纳再次对他微笑，可那双美丽得让他害怕的眼睛里，却落下了泪水来。他亲吻了阿周那的指尖，在这虚伪的梦中梦里，白发青年的身影随即便如沙一般飘散。阿周那急忙伸出手，然而再一次地，他什么也没能握住。

这毕竟只是一个梦，迦尔纳早就已经不在。曾经，他以为自己失去了他便无法活下去，可他死了，他还是照样活了下来，在没有他的世界上走过了漫长的路。阿周那低头看着自己的手，病榻消失了，散发着消毒水气味的屋子也消失了，他的面前蓦然敞开了一扇门。

他算是活过了，尝遍了种种酸甜苦辣，这一生曾充斥着瑕疵、苦痛、悔恨与眼泪，却也实实在在地教他体验过了爱情、快乐和喜悦。无论他背负着什么样的责任，什么样的罪过，都已经偿清、已然了断，现在，他可以赶快去往迦尔纳的身边了。

——于是，阿周那站起身，迈开双脚，踏进了那扇门中。


	6. Day 3 Side: Chaldea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be okay.

这一次，阿周那从睡眠中醒来时，真的感觉到眼角的皮肤似乎有什么温热的东西划过。阿周那只是不动声色地将它擦去，然后继续躺在床上，凝视着一无所有的天花板。

那么，这里就是终点了。这个不合时宜的“英灵之梦”已经回归到他该去的地方，不会再来叨扰他。属于一个人的，很长也很短的一生，就在这三天的梦里白驹过隙地一闪而逝。

所以，这一切对他而言到底有什么意义呢？

他能给出的回答是，毫无意义。他的爱憎，他的悲痛，他的喜悦，对迦勒底的阿周那而言毫无意义。

英灵座上的他们有无数的侧面，无数的可能性，只是因为降灵的规模限制才不得不以这般受限的姿态出现，就算是他也有未能从英灵座上带下来的记忆，而那恰恰是他“成为”现在的他的必不可少的条件——只有那位不曾审视过自己、不曾沉浸在痛苦中、不曾活过漫长岁月、意气风发的年轻人， **才可以成为弓兵（** **Archer** **）阿周那。**

既然如此，他何至于流泪、何至于如此触动呢？

难道只是因为他们共享过同一个灵魂，他们的感情便可以共通吗？

“——我要让你全部想起来，我要带着你全部想起来。”

一个遥远的声音突然在脑海中响起，阿周那像是被刺了一下，猛地从床上坐了起来，脸色阴云密布。

“多管闲事……！”他恶狠狠地低声说道。

这种记忆，他可没找那家伙要过，是不由分说塞给他的。阿周那苦恼地抓住额发，与那个特异点送给他的“大礼”不同，梦境很快就会消失，可情感的残渣却仍徘徊不去，一点一点侵蚀他的心。

无论以何种方式降临到人间，影子们都是不同的个体。弓兵阿周那也罢，凡人阿周那也罢，他们都是阿周那，却也都不是阿周那。与那个一无所知地在凡尘中挣扎、渺小又卑微的普通人相比，他失去的不过稍稍少了那么一点。虽然毫无意义，这份人生的重量仍然压在他心头，他没有睥睨它的资格，也没有事不关己的资格。

为什么“那一个”阿周那会这样义无反顾地爱上迦尔纳呢？不是别人，偏偏是迦尔纳——那个迦尔纳！虽然表情稍显丰富些，可那毫无疑问是迦尔纳，就算是化成灰他也不会认错。这份心境如此纯粹，如此强烈，满含燃烧灵魂的热意，他可以断言这不过是偶然，不过是荷尔蒙创造的错觉吗？

胡思乱想除了让他心烦意乱，是不会有任何结果的。阿周那重重地叹了口气，从床上走了下来，白色的外衣与披风从虚空中化为实体，披在他的身上。他过于心不在焉了，以至于不小心踢到了自己的床头柜。一样放在上面的东西随着他粗鲁的动作，“叮”地一声滑了下来，发出清脆的声响。黄金的耳环被他碰落到了地上。

天授的英雄犹豫再三，还是缓缓地弯下腰去，将它捡了起来。当它被主人戴在身上时，总让人觉得这是个很大的耳环，但真正握在了手里，大小其实也不过恰好塞满一只手。与他记忆之中的阿周那所珍藏的那一枚黯淡的耳环不同，他手上的这一枚仍然熠熠生辉，因为这是他在纯粹为了补充魔力而进行、却又异常激烈的情动中，从迦尔纳的耳朵上取下来的东西。他至今也不明白自己为什么会这么做，而当时迦尔纳又为何只是看着他做出如此行为，没有丝毫的反对之意。

这耳环是属于迦尔纳的东西，是他与生俱来又被强行夺走的黄金甲胄的一部分。对任何一个阿周那而言，这都是如罪证一般的东西，时时刻刻提醒着他为了取得胜利，他们曾犯下了怎样的罪行。

无论是生前也好，还是现在也罢，我究竟是为什么想要将它拿到手？于情于理，它都应被归还给迦尔纳，可它又能给我带来什么呢？

——明知故问。

他的脑中，一个声音如此回答道。

——现在的你，只不过是需要一个前往他身边的理由罢了。

阿周那走出房间的门，灯虽然都已经开了，时间却还很早，白色的走廊里只有寥寥几人。几天的怪梦下来，他烦躁得厉害，回去睡觉是断不可能的了，但散散心或许是个不错的选择。

说来有趣，大概在几个月之前的一个夜里，他也这样心烦意乱地在迦勒底的走廊里乱逛过，其原因同样也是迦尔纳，那时迦尔纳甚至还没有来到这迦勒底。巧的是，等到那天天亮，迦尔纳就真的响应了御主的召唤。达芬奇说，只要产生了因缘，只要座上有名，召唤什么样的英灵都是可能的，可当时的藤丸立香还没有开展过前往北美大陆的旅程，别说什么因缘了，她根本就不认识迦尔纳。

……难道说，是因为和他的因缘，才让迦尔纳得以被召唤成功吗？

不，这不管怎么说也太夸张了。阿周那苦笑着摇摇头，在心里嘲笑这荒诞的想法，这时才发现，自己已经漫无目的地走到了达芬奇的工房门口。

门突然打开了，达芬奇从里面探出头来，看见阿周那，她有些惊讶：“哦呀？你在这里做什么呢？”

“只是早饭前的散步而已。”他向万能之人点头致意，十分有自觉地准备离开，“打扰了。”

“不，等一下，你来得正好。”达芬奇说，“我有个好消息要告诉你。”

阿周那停下动作，转回身来，对着达芬奇愉快的表情抬起一边眉毛。

“……每天的活动时限至多五个小时，晚上一定要回到这里来，明白了吗？”

迦尔纳坐在诊断床上，安安静静地听着罗曼的叮嘱。他仍是那副面无表情的模样，幸而身体仍然全须全尾，只是整个人显得更加苍白、虚弱、疲惫。从者的身体有许多好处，即便损耗严重，仅仅靠初步修复也能保持最基本的自理能力，但这时，迦尔纳实质上依然与刚苏醒的一般人类伤员差不多，因而，他仍被施加了一大堆限制，诸如定期检查、继续舱内修复作业等等，其中或许没有哪一条能比“禁止械斗”和“只能吃指定健康食品”更让迦尔纳感到伤心了。不过，施舍的英雄是不会抱怨的，他总是忍耐，他擅长此道。

好在，达芬奇十分及时地走了进来，打断了他。拥有蒙娜丽莎外貌的女子轻轻笑了两声：“哎呀，已经可以这样听着罗马尼唠叨了？看来原型机的效果不错呀。”

罗曼医生无奈地看着她：“列奥纳多，你那是自卖自夸吗？这种事情出一次，我的工作量就成倍地增长。”他叹了口气，像是想起什么一样，问道，“就你一个人吗？”

“嗯？”达芬奇好奇地盯着他，“难不成你还在等别的什么人？”

“不……可能只是我的错觉吧。”他皱起眉毛，思索了一下，“你会到这里来，是发生了什么事吗？”

“我只是来探望一下我宝贵的‘原型机试验品’。”她叉着腰，狡黠地冲着迦尔纳一笑，“接下来的三周内还请多多指教了，迦尔纳君。”

迦尔纳对她点了点头：“我知道了。”

“当然，也不是完全没有别的事。”她转过头，“罗马尼，快去食堂里接杯咖啡，之前的打赌我都那么大度地放过你了，这次的新工作，你可不能闲着。”

“哎？！”罗曼露出修仙过度胃病都要犯了的表情，大声抱怨，“这样下去三倍的工资都治愈不了加班带给我的精神创伤了……”

“少废话了，拯救世界是那么轻松就能完成的任务吗？我会看着你不许你偷懒的，正好也给迦尔纳君一点休息的空间。”她推着罗曼医生的背，半强迫半诱劝地把他带了出去，临走时还不忘回头对迦尔纳强调，“迦尔纳君虽然从现在开始可以自由活动了，但务必要记得按时回来哦？不然我们会很困扰的。那么就这样！”

她都没留给迦尔纳一个回答的时间，便自行离开了。迦尔纳叹了口气，在这种地方停留也没什么意义，他得找个办法活动活动筋骨才行，不然身体都要锈掉了。他走出门外，房间外的墙边，正有个人靠在那里。

“嗯？阿周那吗。”迦尔纳神色如常地同他打招呼，“在这种地方遇到你，真是巧啊。”

“……”有了那般经历，受了这样的对待，居然还可以毫无紧张感地这样与阿周那对话，天授的英雄哼了一声，“只是听说你这家伙今天终于好起来了，所以来看看你罢了。”

“是吗，是这样啊。”迦尔纳冲他点头，“有劳了。是你把我从特异点里带回来的，没有你的……嗯，关照的话，我大概早就已经死了吧。不管怎么说，我都得向你道谢才行。”

“我不需要你的道谢，你该谢的人是御主才对。”阿周那摇摇头，“别再让她担心就是最好的报答了。”

“说得也是。”迦尔纳说着，微微抬起下巴，“我也该去和御主报个平安，那么失陪了。”

“等等。”

“阿周那……？”

动作比脑子先行一步，等阿周那反应过来自己做了什么，他已经把迦尔纳拉住了。大名鼎鼎的施舍的英雄，此刻重伤初愈，身上一无所有，没有具现化的火焰，没有长枪，没有甲胄，看起来是如此单薄，这身姿竟然与梦中的白发青年如出一辙，好像轻而易举便会融化在光里。那一瞬间，生前的迦尔纳，梦中的迦尔纳，迦勒底的迦尔纳，特异点的迦尔纳，许许多多的身影重叠在了一起。他似有千言万语想要问——你是不是也和我做了同样的梦？这个梦对你有什么意义吗？你还记得特异点里发生了什么吗？记得多少？那些被特异点的魔术师强加过来的记忆里，你做过的事、说过的话，都是真的吗？但是，话语全都凝固在喉头，天授的英雄依然选择了一刻沉默。他心知肚明，这些问题其实全都不重要，都没有必要问出口。因为他已经知道了，真正重要的，只是自己一直未能传达给他的那一句话而已。

在很早以前，在他最终踏足在那片令他殒命的皑皑白雪之前，他就已经想明白了一切，只是这份思悟并没能被弓兵的他从英灵座上带下来，以至于连座上亡灵的化生之梦都比他更明事理。或许，他在各种意义上都应该感谢他们，感谢迦勒底的所有人，感谢将记忆强塞过来的“阿周那”，感谢失去了迦尔纳后无所适从、郁郁而终的“阿周那”。他不应当，也不希望再重复任何一个“自己”的命运。

“——我花了漫长岁月才终于抵达的终点，你还不曾知道；我在自身的地狱里不断挣扎后得出的结论，你还不曾感悟。那些经年累月的悔恨，燃烧殆尽的余焰，没有被你从座上复制下来的，我的碎片。”

魔术师的阿周那如是说道。

“——假如还有第二次机会的话，假如这个世界可以行使一次奇迹，让你拥有哪怕仅此一次的与他相遇机会的话，你会告诉他吗？”

他脑中模糊的声音询问道。

“——你该活下去，享受所有人间的快乐，再到我的身边来。”

早早离他而去的迦尔纳对他说道。

“——你已经不需要再背负着十字架前行了，因为你早已无愧于‘闪耀王冠’的名字。作为你的兄长，我永远以你为骄傲。”

迦尔纳站在为黑泥所玷污的圣杯之下，柔声说道。

原来如此啊。我曾是一个拥有了世间最甜蜜的果实，却又将一切都悉数毁去，以至最后一无所有的愚蠢男人。我从没有理解过，为何我看见他就会躁动不安，为何我会如此惧怕他的眼睛，为何即使他死去，而我活下来，胜利的果实也无法让我感到喜悦，反而会叫我为一个简单的微笑永生不能释怀。因为我只知道这样的生存方式，因为我害怕那个真正的答案。我将它诠释为宿命、杀意、执念、争斗心，我执拗地追逐了许久，以为这才是不应存在的扭曲，而消湮和虚无才该是这份心意的归处，却独独忽略了最简单的可能性。

经过了漫长的旅途、久远的岁月，还能再在这片大地相遇、为一个共同的目标并肩战斗，已然是一个奇迹。这一次，他不想再错失良机。

他已经做好准备了。

于是，阿周那站直了身体，深吸了一口气，藏在他心口处的黄金耳环仿佛能散发出温暖的热量，鼓励他勇敢地呼唤出他的名字。

“迦尔纳——我有话想对你说。”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 作为将Chronicle前半部分串起来的Key，与本文关联的单篇有《无有乡》《残された物》《言えない夢の果てに》  
> 泛人类史的阿周那拥有弓兵/魔术师/暗杀者的适应性，但当他作为弓兵被召唤时，一定是杀死迦尔纳时的阿周那，因为那是他作为弓兵的巅峰一刻。弓兵的阿周那被定格在年轻的状态下，对之后的人生没有切身的实感，可以视为没有记忆，因而也并不记得中老年的自己经过了漫长时光后领悟的心得与感想。  
> 本文写完时，其实《无有乡》还没有写完，如果发生Bug，请大家对我好一点不要说可以吗【被打


End file.
